


[podfic] Red Light, Green Light

by Annapods



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Erik Killmonger Lives, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Cousin,” Prince T’Challa says, the sincerity radiating off him like sunlight, as Erik stares in disbelief. “Welcome home. I’m glad that you have been found at last.”He’s practically disoriented, that’s the only excuse Erik has got for letting himself slip and say, still staring at T’Challa, “I go by Erik, actually.”01:39:54 :: Written byMardia.





	[podfic] Red Light, Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Light, Green Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885062) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/rlgl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/81wwe0h2qyx86t3/%5BBlack%20Panther%5D%20Red%20Light%20Green%20Light.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/81wwe0h2qyx86t3/%5BBlack%20Panther%5D%20Red%20Light%20Green%20Light.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Knight Tracer’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Mardia for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
